


Righteous

by LinneaLurks



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinneaLurks/pseuds/LinneaLurks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine, Jack and Rose visit Woodstock. When you have that many people expanding their consciousness all at once, you're bound to get some bleed-through from other times and other universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Righteous

For the first time ever, he'd left his beloved leather jacket in the Tardis, because it was so bloody hot when they landed in Max Yasgur’s cow pasture, and because they were trying to dress the part.

Jack, Rose, and the Doctor were backstage with Janis and her band when the skies opened. They huddled next to the stage for shelter. Rain was pooling in the valleys of the tarp over the stage, until a sudden gust of wind shifted the tarp and drained one of the valleys right onto the Doctor, drenching his tie-dyed t-shirt.

"Bummer, man," said Janis, as she ushered them all into her backstage trailer, away from the rain. The Doctor took off his sodden shirt and draped it over a chair. Rose's eyes widened at the sight. _Blimey,_ she thought. _Even better than I imagined._ Jack winked at her. She blushed.

The bass player lit a large joint and handed it to the Doctor. The words _Camberwell carrot_ flashed briefly in his consciousness. He searched his vast Time Lord brain for their source, but couldn't find it. _Must be something from an alternate universe._ He shrugged, and inhaled deeply.

Janis rummaged through a pile of clothes and came up with a long brown coat, which she draped around the Doctor's shoulders. "Keep it, man, I never wear it anyway." She gave him an appraising look. "Righteous. But hey, don't bogart that joint."

The Doctor took one more toke and handed her the doobie, then slid his long arms into the coat's sleeves. His wrists stuck out, but it would do.

When the festival was over and the three travelers were back in the Tardis, Rose frowned at him. "You're not really going to wear that thing again, are you? It doesn't suit you at all." What on earth had made Janis declare it "righteous"?

"Nah, don't worry. Leather man, me."

Jack raised his eyebrows. The Doctor glared at him.

The coat ended up in the wardrobe, where the Tardis discreetly removed the mud and hung it on a hanger. The Doctor never thought about it again, until much later, after he'd regenerated. Suddenly it seemed like the absolute perfect thing to wear.

Rose thought so too. A smile illuminated her face when she saw her brown-eyed, floofy-haired Time Lord wearing the long brown coat. Could it be, she wondered, that Janis had seen the Doctor as he would be, but was not yet, on that rainy day in 1969? 

 

_Author's Notes: This is my first fic ever. I am the sort of person who doesn't write unless I get struck by lightning, so don't expect a lot of other fics. Lightning struck after I read that Billie Piper had said she'd love to see an episode about the Doctor and Rose at Woodstock, and Tumblr user isamai suggested that Woodstock was where Janis Joplin gave the Doctor his long brown coat. Rated teen for innuendo. Brief mention of 10th Doctor. Ten points if you understand the Camberwell carrot bit._


End file.
